U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,205 (the '205 patent), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, is directed to a unitary clarifier baffle and integrated baffle system. The '205 patent describes a baffle system comprising a plurality of baffles. Each baffle includes a downwardly sloping flat panel member and an integral end bracket on a first lateral side of the panel member. The integral end bracket is used to attach one side of the panel member to a tank wall of a clarifier tank and to attach the panel member to an adjacent panel member. The end brackets also provide additional support for the panel members to help stiffen the panel members along the length and width of the panel members.
It is desirable to provide a density baffle assembly that is independent of any end brackets or support brackets such as for example, those type of integral brackets used in the '205 patent, and yet is able to be securely fastened to a tank wall and still have a relatively high level of rigidity across the length and width of the baffles.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems and methods with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.